Help Me Through This
by sball6
Summary: Brianna Bischoff, Eric's only daughter, is coming on the road for the summer. She hasn't been on the road with him for a while and things are going to be discovered. I own no one, except those you don't recognize. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Friday

18 year old Brianna sat in the middle of her bed watching the latest taped episode of Monday night RAW. She had grown up in a wrestling house, even though neither of her parents were actually wrestlers. She walked over to her mini fridge and grabbed a Pepsi before plopping down on her bed waiting for the commercial to end.

"_Next week we will be at the Trask Coliseum in Wilmington, North Carolina for RAW is WAR." JR announced._

Brianna was excited for the show to finally make it to Wilmington this year. She was actually going to be able to spend time with her dad. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was 12 and although she would have rather lived with her dad, the courts said that she had to live with her mom so she could stay in school. They gave her mom full custody and her dad got to see her once a month (if he was lucky), except during the summer when she got to spend 2 months on the road with him. She looked forward to those months the entire year and she talked about her trip until she was getting ready for the next year. She made so many friends when she stayed with her dad. She knew that they were all older and most of them were married, but she didn't care. They treated her with respect and she knew they all cared for her. Unlike her wrestling "family", she hated being around her mom. She had learned at an early age to take care of herself because her mom and her mom's boyfriend of the month were always either drinking or doing drugs. The courts never saw how bad Brianna's life was because her mom had gotten money from her parents and her mom knew how to hide things. Brianna had figured that when she turned 18 she could just leave, but her mom had told her that she wouldn't help with college if she didn't go to Cape Fear Community College in Wilmington. Brianna had graduated from high school a couple days earlier and already had most of the credits for her business degree completed. That was one thing that her mother could not control and she took it in stride. She was shaken from her thoughts when her bedroom door opened.

"Hey Brianna…how are you?"

"Jack…" Brianna smiled at her boyfriend. She was happy to see the 5'10" boy. She had had a crush on him since her freshman year of high school, but she had never expected to be in a year long relationship with him. They had their problems and of course they had their differences, but Brianna liked him.

"Why are you watching this crap?" Jack asked as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "So, how are you?"

"Well, I'm good except for the fact that I was watching that."

"You aren't anymore, besides that is crap and fake. So, now that you aren't watching that shitty wrestling, what do you say we just…you know." He said winking.

Brianna looked at him. She couldn't believe he was pushing her again. He started creeping towards her, but she pushed him away.

"How about NO! Jack, we've talked about this before. I don't want to rush things; I am waiting until I get married to have sex. Can't we just talk?"

"God Brianna, don't be such a bitch. I have given you so much! Why can't you give me what I want?" He started yelling. He didn't know how she could keep turning him down every single time.

"Yea…you've given me everything except love and respect."

"What are you talking about?" It took a lot to piss Brianna off and Jack had just crossed that line.

"Don't lie to me Jack. I saw you with that one girl…what's her name? Bambie or Barbie or something like that." Jack looked at her with a blank stare.

"Yea, you thought I wouldn't find out? Wilmington isn't that big there bud." She couldn't help crying even though she told herself not to. "I told myself that it wasn't true, but I can't lie to myself anymore. Why would you…"

"Do you really have to ask? I thought you were smarter than that." He looked at Brianna with an expressionless stare.

"I need to get some from somewhere until I could get it from you. But you are just too stupid and selfish. What do I have to do for you? Damn."

"Get out…we're over!"

"No shit…I can't believe you actually thought we had something. We didn't…it was all a bet!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

She ran out to her car and started driving. She needed to talk to someone and there was only one person she felt she could trust. She walked up to the door and knocked softly. She waited for what seemed like forever, but as she started to turn around and head to her car the door opened.

"Bri, what's wrong?" The kid asked stepping aside letting Brianna walk in. He noticed that she had been crying, which put his brotherly/best friend instincts in overdrive.

"Brianna? Are you okay?" That was when Brianna noticed that they were not alone.

"I'm so sorry Bobby. I didn't know Rachel was here. I'll come back later." She started walking out but Rachel stopped her.

"Don't go Brianna, I was just leaving. I will call you tomorrow Bob." She walked over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"All right." He said kissing her back. Rachel walked over to Brianna and hugged her.

"If you need to talk to anyone else, you know my number." Brianna liked Rachel a lot. She had met her for the first time 6 months ago when Bobby and Rachel had gotten together and they had become close friends.

"Thanks Rach…I might take you up on that offer eventually." Rachel left and Bobby led Brianna into the living room.

"So, what's wrong Bri?"

"Um, Jack and I just broke up."

"What? Why?" He wanted to smile, but he knew how much Brianna cared for him.

"Yea, um…I told him that I knew that he was cheating on me. And he said that he had to because I wasn't giving him any and I was just a bet."

"I can't believe that guy! What an ass! I think I'm gonna kick…"

"Bobby, you aren't going to kick anyone's ass. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yea, well I guess it is the thought that counts. But, personally, I am glad. It is about time." He said smiling. Brianna weakly smiled back at him. She knew it was true, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry I know how much you liked him."

"Yea, I liked him, but I guess I was even fooling myself. It was obviously going to be over soon."

She relayed the entire conversation to Bobby. She always felt comfortable talking to him. They had met when Brianna and her mom moved to Wilmington when she was 14. They both had a passion for music and that was how their friendship had started.

"So, is there any good news for you?"

"Yea, actually there is, my dad is going to be here on Monday for RAW!" She said sounding excited and forgetting everything for a brief moment.

"That is awesome Bri. You haven't seen him for a really long time."

"I know, I am going to be going with him for the summer, so I won't be around. Not being around is probably good because mom and Greg are really starting to piss me off."

"Yea, you need some time away from Wilmington and your mom. Maybe you can start over with everything. Plus, you need to spend some time with your dad and friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was packing." Brianna said walking into the choir loft of St. Mark's Catholic Church.

"Bri, you are never late. What the hell?" Bobby looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, my mom was being a witch and then she took my car keys. I had to walk, no big deal. Now let's practice, my dad is picking me up in 2 hours."

Brianna walked over to the microphone and waited for the others to start playing. She had always enjoyed singing and had always wanted to do it professionally, but decided that performing for Church services was just as good. She also couldn't get up in front of a lot of people and sing, and no one saw her during Mass. She always had fun and they (the band) got a good response at all the Masses. They spent 2 hours rehearsing new songs that they would use when Brianna got back from the trip with her dad. They had just started singing a new version of "Amazing Grace" when Brianna stopped and ran over to someone who had just walked in.

"Paul, what the heck are you doing here?" Brianna was excited to see one of her good friends from the WWE.

"Well, you're dad told me…"

"Where is my dad?" Brianna asked getting nervous.

"Um, he had a meeting with some people. So he asked if I would come pick you up."

"He had a meeting?" Paul shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? Couldn't he have postponed it or something?"

"Well, the 2 guys that he was meeting with said that they could wait, but he said that you'd be fine with me coming to pick you up. Are you okay with it?"

"Yea, I guess so. I mean, I missed you so much and it will be nice to catch up with you. Can you give me a minute to finish this song?"

"Of course, I haven't heard you sing for such a long time. It will be nice to hear you sing again."

"Yea, well, I'm sorry if it isn't great…we are just learning this song." Paul sat down and Brianna and her band began the song over. After the song was finished and everything was put away Brianna walked over to Paul.

"That was great Brianna. I couldn't tell you guys were just learning it."

"Thanks Paul. Are you ready?" He nodded.

Brianna walked up to each band member and hugged them all. She made it to Bobby and stopped to talk to him. She was really going to miss him, he was her confidante and best friend.

"Brianna, just remember to be careful." She chuckled.

"I know Bobby, you tell me all the time. I'll see you at the end of the summer. I'll miss you and don't forget to call." She wiped away the tears that had started to fall. He pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other in a couple months. And of course I'll call. Rachel says good-bye and she is sorry she couldn't be here today. She had a graduation party to go to." They pulled apart and she smiled.

"Tell her I'll call her later. Bye everyone have a great summer." She said as her and Paul walked out of the Church.

They talked the entire way to the Wilmingtonian, which was one of the nicest hotels in Wilmington. As they reached the parking lot of the hotel, Brianna's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"BRIANNA BISHOFF, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?" Her mother's voice screamed through the phone. Brianna had to hold the phone an inch from her ear.

"I'm at dad's hotel."

"WHAT! YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!"

"No way mom, I have had these plans with dad for months. I'm leaving for the summer and you can't stop me."

"WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH JACK?"

"Is this what this call is really about? I don't want to talk about it right now."

"BRIANNA, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Because he's an ass mom and he was cheating on me. He kept pressuring me to have sex, which I am not ready for. I didn't love him and he sure as hell didn't love me."

"YOU CALL HIM AND APOLOGIZE."

"THE HELL I WILL!" Brianna yelled as she slammed the phone shut, tears streaming down her face. She looked over at Paul who was just sitting there watching her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Paul." She said drying her eyes. "So what is in store for Triple H this week?"

"Nice subject change. And I don't know…I will find out tomorrow." Brianna chuckled.

"You mean I will find out tomorrow because you aren't going to tell me."

"Yea, that is the real reason." They started laughing as they finally got out of the car.

"So, what was that conversation about?"

"Well, I think you heard most of it, but my mom wants me to apologize to my EX-boyfriend for breaking up with him." She didn't want to tell him the whole story. She just wanted to get to her room and fall asleep. Paul handed her the key to the room.

"If you need to talk or anything, I will be in the bar with a couple of people. Feel free to come and talk, I don't mind." By this time the elevator was at the 1st floor and Brianna stepped in. As soon as the door closed Brianna's cell phone rang again.

"Hello"

"Hey Brianna"

"Jack what do you want?"

"Your mom told me to call. She said that you have something to tell me. What?"

Brianna laughed into the phone.

"My mother is a liar. She wants me to apologize to you, but…"

"Well, I forgive you. You should come…"

"Are you serious Jack? That was not an apology because I have no reason to apologize to you. You should apologize, but I don't need to."

"WHATEVER YOU BITCH! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT BECAUSE YOU WERE JUST A FUCKING BET." He hung up.

"What the hell! What an ASS!" She yelled as the elevator door opened.

She walked to the door. She dried her eyes before she opened the door. The talking that she had heard stopped as soon as the door opened. She noticed her dad sitting on the couch in the living room next to a guy she had never seen before. As she walked by she also noticed a guy standing next to the TV, but she kept right on walking.

"Brianna how…" she didn't even stop to say hi.

"Brianna Rose!"

"WHAT DAD?" she yelled in frustration.

"What is the matter with you?"

"What's the matter? Are you joking? First, I find out that you have a meeting that is more important than your only daughter that you see once a month if you're lucky. Then mom calls me and tells me I can't go with you because I broke up with my boyfriend and I have to apologize to him. Then the ass himself calls and I get in a fight with him. I would say that I have a right to be a little crabby right now!"

"I…" Before he could finish his sentence Brianna ran into the room she was sharing with her dad and slammed the door. She felt a little embarrassed because she had made a complete fool of herself in front of those 2 guys. But then she didn't care because she probably wouldn't see them again.

Back in the living room

"I am very sorry you had to see and hear that. I don't know what has gotten into her, she never acts like that." The guy sitting next to Brianna's dad nodded his head while the other one kept staring at the door that Brianna had slammed shut.

There was something about her that he was attracted to, but she would never go for a guy like him. He had figured that she was a brat just like the other rich girls he knew in high school. She was probably one of those girls that got whatever she wanted, but he was still attracted to her.

"Earth to Jeff…" Jeff shook the thoughts from his head when he realized that she was his boss' daughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bischoff sometimes I go off in my own world." Eric Bischoff nodded his head and continued talking.

"Well, I am excited for you two to be on RAW. We need a little more youthful extreme high-flying type of wrestling."

"Yea, who knows, maybe we will bring a newer audience in." Jeff's brother Matt said.

"But we should get going we have a long day tomorrow. We will see you then Mr. Bischoff." Matt said shaking the GM of RAW's hand. Jeff followed suit even though his mind was on another person.

"Matt, Jeff, thank you for coming. I am looking forward to working with you." He walked them to the door. After they left, he shut the door and walked into the room where Brianna was.

"Brianna, we need to talk." He trailed off after he realized that she had fallen asleep. "I guess we will talk in the morning." With that he shut off the light and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday Morning

"Mr. Bischoff, this is your wake up call." The voice at the other end of the phone said.

"Thank you very much." When he got up to wake Brianna he noticed the empty bed. "It is 7:00 in the morning. What is she doing up already?" After he searched the suite and found his daughter was gone he called the front desk.

"Good morning Mr. Bischoff. What can we do for you?"

"Have you seen my daughter this morning? She has…"

"Actually she asked us to give you this note."

"What does the note say?"

"It says that she has already gone to the arena and she will see you later."

"Thank you." He said as he hung up the phone. "I really need to talk to that girl."

Trask Coliseum

"John, have you seen Brianna? She left the hotel early this morning and I can't find her." Eric Bischoff asked a young wrestler.

"Yea I saw her. She went straight to the place she always goes when you two get in a fight."

"Thanks John"

"Yea, no big deal. I was gonna talk to her, but I really didn't want to get yelled at."

"What do you mean? I wouldn't yell at you."

"I know you wouldn't, but she would. She yelled at Paul when he tried to talk to her."

"I don't know what has gotten into her. I have a feeling you guys might hear some screaming."

"Don't worry Eric, I'll warn the new guys not to freak out. And besides, we all kind of miss it." He smirked as he walked off.

Eric began the hike up the stairs of the Trask Coliseum. He was looking for camera 6. When he got closer to the camera he noticed a figure crouched on the ground shaking violently.

"Brianna, we need to…um…we need…"

"JUST SAY IT DAD!" she yelled drying her eyes. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BEAT AROUND THE BUSH WITH ME? I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! I'M FUCKING 18 YEARS OLD!" she yelled before he could finish. "JUST YELL AT ME LIKE A NORMAL FATHER!"

"FINE, YOU WANT ME TO YELL AT YOU. I WILL! YOU DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY, ESPECIALLY WHEN I AM IN A MEETING WITH 2 POTENTIAL WRESTLERS! YOU MADE ME LOOK HORRIFIC IN THE HOTEL LAST NIGHT!" Neither could believe what was just said.

"Um…wow…I can't believe it."

"What…that I would yell at you?"

"No…that I was so stupid. You don't care about anything but wrestling dad. Do you know how much it hurt when you didn't come pick me up last night? I don't want to be around mom, but at least she doesn't lie to me. She tells me the truth straight up. If you didn't want me to come and ruin things for you, all you had to do was say that. I could have handled mom and her drugs, but I can't handle you lying to me about me being here."

"Brianna…that isn't true…"

"Don't dad…I don't want to hear anymore."

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They slid down her cheeks as she ran out of the arena area. She wanted to hid, but there were voices in every single room. She finally found one that sounded empty. She ran in and shut the door behind her. When she turned around she saw the guy from last night staring wide-eyed at her. She jumped a little, but then spoke up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." She said through choked back tears.

"Wait…please don't go." Jeff said as he got up to push the door shut. "I'm Jeff Hardy"

"I'm Brianna Bischoff. I'm really sorry…"

"What's wrong?" Brianna was stunned he asked. Most people didn't even bother to care because she was just a 'little rich girl' going through 'stupid girl problems'. She had only just met this guy, but for some reason she caught herself starting to explain everything.

"My dad and I got in a fight last night."

"Yea, I was there." Jeff said with a slight smirk. Brianna couldn't help it, but his smile was contagious.

"Sorry about that too." She said looking down and wiping her eyes.

"I understand…parents"

"Yea, well, um, my dad and I usually don't fight like that. I don't know why last night was so different. We can usually talk things out." She said starting to cry again

"What's wrong? I promise not to tell anyone. And it might be a lot easier to handle if you get it off your chest."

Brianna looked at the guy sitting next to her. It was the first time she had gotten a good look at him. He was around 6'1" and 218 pounds (mainly muscle). She looked up and saw the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen, she also noticed a beautiful smile, and long blonde hair. She found herself staring at Jeff, not being able to take her eyes off him.

"Well…" she started "my parents fought all the time when I was growing up. It was mainly because my dad traveled quite a bit and my mom started drinking, which my dad didn't like. They finally got divorced when I was 12. I wanted to live with my dad, but the court said I had to live with my mom because I couldn't be taken out of school. She said that my dad would never be there for me. I hated living with her because she always put on an act when people were around when in reality she was a drunk and a druggie. I think she had a different guy every night. Then we moved to Wilmington when I was 14 because my mom met a new guy, Greg. We moved in with him and I got in a little bit of trouble."

"What did you do? If you don't mind me asking." Jeff said trying to break Brianna's silence.

"Um, I stole some weed and alcohol from Greg's stash. I was in the park with some 'friends' and the cops came because it was past curfew. I don't really remember what happened, but um, my so-called 'friends' ditched me and I got in trouble. I got arrested for underage drinking and possession of drugs. I think that my mom was sleeping with the judge." She paused to see if Jeff was disgusted with her, but all she could see was a gentle, caring look.

"That's my opinion because all I got was a year of probation and some community service. Because we were on St. Mark's property, they decided that my community service would be best served cleaning the Church. After my year was up, I stayed there helping them with whatever they needed. Well, I started to spend even more time working for St. Mark's because my mom started being a real bitch to me. She actually went as far as to say that I was just a mistake on my dad's part and he never really wanted me. That's why he was never around. She said that he wasn't really working, he just didn't want me to be around. Actually, she is still saying that. I don't believe her, but just the way the past year has gone makes me get angry at him for the little things. We haven't seen each other a lot and I haven't been spending the summers with him. He has been really busy and I just feel like he abandoned me and I hate feeling this way. I want to be able to talk to him again, but I don't know how without getting mad." She felt tears forming in her eyes so she stopped.

"Maybe you have to tell him exactly the way you told me."

Jeff had been really quiet, so when he finally said something it made Brianna jump a little. She couldn't believe she had just told him that. The only other people that knew were John and Bobby.

"I don't know Jeff, it isn't that easy." He sat there looking into her eyes trying to tell her that it would be okay.

"Look, I'm really sorry that Matt and I didn't postpone the meeting with your dad last night. We didn't mind, but your dad said you would be okay with it. He doesn't know how you really feel. You have to tell him."

"Jeff, it isn't your fault that I am fighting with my dad." A knock on the door interrupted Brianna.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come in" Jeff yelled.

"Hey Jeff, um, I just wanted to…" he paused when he saw Brianna. "Never mind…I forgot."

"Whatever Cena, I know that you were in here to warn Jeff." John smirked.

"What are you talking about Brianna?" Jeff asked looking utterly confused.

"John was coming in here to warn you about me and a possible screaming match with my dad."

"Why? Has this happened before?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face.

"Yea, almost every single time…" Brianna looked embarrassed.

"Okay, so it has happened before, but…" she glared at John.

"I hate you." She started to walk out, but John grabbed her hand.

"Brianna, hold on. Please talk to me. We use to talk all the time."

"Yea, we did. Until you told my dad." She whispered not wanting Jeff to know her darkest secret yet.

"Can you excuse us Jeff?"

"Yea, um, I have to go find Matt. We have a match that we need to talk about anyway. Brianna I'm sorry and if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." He walked out of his dressing room leaving John and Brianna alone.

"Okay Bri…what is wrong? I promise that your dad didn't send me. I am genuinely curious. I'm sorry I told your dad about Gary, but it was for your own good. You're like my little sister and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm just frustrated John. I know you told him for my own good, but it still hurt that you told him after you promised me you wouldn't. I have been hearing two sides to everything and I don't know who to believe." John looked confused.

"Okay, for example, my dad said that he was excited about this summer and that it was his idea, but then my mom said that she practically had to pay him to take me. And I believed my dad until yesterday when his meeting was more important than me. Plus, Jack and I just broke up because he cheated on me."

"HE WHAT?" John yelled. "WHY?"

"Because, he um…he said because I wasn't giving him any."

"Brianna…did he ever?"

"John…yea…" John got up and was about to start yelling.

"Wait, before you go all 'that-kid-is-gonna-pay' shit, he pushed me and told me that he could get it anywhere and a couple times when we were making out he tried to push it a little, but he never tried to rape me. And you can't kill him."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" John said still in a rage.

"Because then my dad will have no one to get answers from." She chuckled.

"So have you heard the punishment?" John, who was finally starting to calm down, shook his head.

"No, but he did tell me that if I see you to tell you he wants to talk."

"Great, just what I need. Well, I guess I should go and talk to him. Thanks Cena."

"Anytime, oh and Bri, I would believe your dad."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't seen how he has been acting for the past few months about you coming."

"Thanks" she walked out the door and headed for her dad's office. Once she reached it, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Daddy…I'm sorry." She said before he could get a word in.

"I never meant to snap or yell at you. You didn't deserve it. I was frustrated with mom and Jack and Greg. Well, I guess just life in general. I'm sorry I acted that way in front of those guys. And I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Now she just had to listen and take whatever he said or did.

"Brianna, let's sit" she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"You are right about me not deserving last night or this morning. But you had a right to be mad at me for breaking my promise. I should have known that your mother was trying to make me look bad, but I did…I do want you here. I wanted you here all the time. And you didn't embarrass me last night."

"Daddy…" she gave him a hug.

"Now…here is your punishment." She sighed. "You will not be able to use your cell phone or TV for 2 weeks. You will be able to watch RAW and SMACKDOWN, but that is it. You will also only be able to listen to music on the road, no other time. Any further punishment will be decided if you choose to act out again."

"That's fair enough. Actually, I like that punishment so much better than the one I had when I was little."

"I thought about that and then I realized that you are friends with all the guys that scared you."

"Well, maybe not friends, but I'm not scared of them anymore. So what do you know about those 2 new guys?" Eric looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know things about the Hardys?"

"Because I was talking to Jeff and he seems really cool and he was extremely nice."

"They are nice."

"Dad, what are you afraid of?"

"Well…"

"Dad, Jeff is not Gary or Jack. I don't think you have to worry about him."

"Well, why don't we talk about this…I have to go start the show. We can finish this conversation tonight when we have a long drive with Sharon."

"Of course, go do your job. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Brianna." He walked out of the room and Brianna turned on the TV. She found RAW and became engrossed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to another exciting night of Monday Night RAW is WAR!" She heard her dad's voice followed by some familiar music. Then she saw a guy walk out. She listened to the crowd and all she heard was boos. She couldn't believe that John Cena was back on RAW. She was always impressed with how this guy could be such an ass on TV, but incredibly nice as soon as the camera was off. She had been friends with John for 4 years now and she had trusted him a lot.

The night went on with nothing special until she heard music she had never heard before. She watched the screen and saw Matt and Jeff enter the arena. As she watched the match she began noticing that a lot of people really didn't like the Hardys. She watched in amazement as the Hardys tried their extreme stunts. After the match, Brianna ran to the dressing room that Matt and Jeff were using hoping to congratulate them both, but especially Jeff. She ran into a couple wrestlers on the way and stopped to say hi to each of them. She finally reached the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice yelled. As she opened the door she noticed that Jeff was the only wrestler in the room. He was lying on a table getting his neck massaged by the trainer.

"Hey Jeff, that was a great match. I haven't seen people wrestle like that for quite awhile. It sucks that you guys lost."

"Thanks Brianna. It was so amazing out there. I have never felt that much anxiety, nervousness, and exhilaration in one moment. I don't care if we lost or won…it was so amazing." Brianna smiled. She didn't understand how this one guy could just take over her thoughts.

"So, um, do you think we could talk? I mean, unless you are busy or something. I can just leave…" Brianna felt weird asking, but she really liked talking to him.

"No, yea of course we can talk…" he turned to the trainer.

"Thanks" after the trainer left Jeff went and sat on the couch motioning for Brianna to follow. When he turned around she noticed him wince a little. She grabbed a bag of ice and sat next to him.

"Here, put this on for 20 minutes, then off for 10, and then on again for another 20. It always seems to help John."

"Thanks" he said as he positioned the ice on the sore part of his neck and leaned back.

"So, you and Cena are good friends?"

"I'm good friends with a couple wrestlers, but it is more like a brother/sister relationship." Jeff shook his head.

He sat staring at this girl who he had met 2 hours before and he couldn't help but wonder everything about her. She was 5'7" with brown eyes and straight brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She wasn't his normal 'type', but he was attracted to her. He knew little facts, but it wasn't enough. All during the match his mind would wander to her. 'Was she watching? Did she ever want to see or talk to him again? What happened between her and her dad? What happened with her boyfriend? Were they going to get back together?' He figured that she would never come talk to him again. He thought she would ignore him like most girls do. Most girls think he is strange, but he must have been completely wrong about this one. He had asked a couple guys what they thought about her and they all had nothing but good comments. He only knew a couple of things about her but he could tell he was starting to fall for her.

"So what's up? Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"I got in some trouble, probably not as much as I could have. I got my cell, my music, and the TV taken away but with some exceptions."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18…why?"

"And your dad is grounding you?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Yea, I know I'm old enough that he can't really ground me, but I kind of deserve it and I am living under his roof." Jeff nodded his head in understanding.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Jeff felt bad for asking, but he was curious. Brianna saw that he was uncomfortable with asking her which made her feel even more comfortable with him.

"Sure…I don't mind."

"Okay, my first question, please don't feel like you have to answer, what happened with you and your boyfriend?"

"Um, we met in high school. He was a popular baseball player. We didn't talk freshman year and then started talking sophomore and junior year. I started developing a crush on the guy. He was so nice and sweet. He asked me out at the end of our junior year. We dated for a little over a year. We just broke up on Friday, but I knew it was going to be over soon."

"Why?" She smiled. "If you don't want to…"

"No, it's fine. I need to talk about it sometime. Um, for the last 6 months, he has been pressuring me to have sex with him. And I decided a couple years ago, I was going to wait until I got married. Well on Friday I was watching RAW from that Monday and he came in and tried it again. We got in a fight which made me tell him that I knew he was cheating on me. He said that he was because I wasn't giving him any. He said that we never had anything in the first place because I was just a bet. I thought he actually liked me. I thought he actually cared." She started crying. Jeff felt bad for bringing up the subject so he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Brianna. I…please…shhh." He said trying to get her to stop crying. "It's okay, he's a jerk. You don't deserve that, no one does. I promise that not all guys are like that."

"I know and I also know that it isn't your fault. I have wanted to cry since Friday and I know not all guys are like Jack." She smiled up at Jeff.

He was still hanging on to her and vice versa. When they realized, they both let go and sat on opposite sides of the couch. They continued talking about everything, but Jeff could tell that there were some things that Brianna wasn't telling him. Around 11 there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jeff yelled. The door opened and Eric stuck his head in.

"Hey Jeff, have you seen Brianna?"

"Hey dad…why don't you come in? I'm right here."

"Oh, well Sharon and I want to get on the road. Are you ready?"

"You're leaving already? The show just started." Eric looked at his daughter.

"Brianna, the show has been over for an hour."

"Oh, I guess we lost track of time. Sorry Mr. Bischoff." Jeff said hoping that his boss wasn't mad that he had been talking to his daughter.

"Don't worry about it Jeff. Sharon and I just finished getting ready. Nice match tonight and don't worry, the crowd will back you up eventually."

"Thanks Mr. Bischoff. It was so amazing."

"Well, Brianna, are you ready to go. We have a 9 hour drive ahead of us." Brianna looked up at Jeff who was up throwing his ice bag away.

"Yea, I guess so. All my stuff is in your office. Will I see you at the next place Jeff?"

"Yea, of course…that is if you want to." They both smiled which did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"Well, then, I guess I'll talk to you later." Brianna began walking out the door only to be stopped by her dad.

"Um, actually, do you have room in your car Jeff? Sharon and I have a smaller car than we thought we would and we have some things in the back seat. It will probably get a bit crowded. Maybe Brianna could ride with you. Unless you are sick of her or something." Brianna glared at her dad and then looked away embarrassed.

"Yea, I have room in my car and I am not sick of her. Do you wanna ride with me?"

"Yea, I would love too." Excitement was plastered on their faces.

Eric was happy that his daughter was getting over Jack. He never liked or trusted him. He also knew that Jeff was a nice guy and would never try anything like Gary did. And if anything happened, he knew a lot of guys that he could help him make Jeff's life a living hell.

"Okay, you two be careful." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Bischoff, I'll be careful."

With that they all got in the cars and started the 9-hour trip to Trenton, New Jersey. Jeff and Brianna followed Eric and Sharon until Eric decided he couldn't drive anymore as they neared Emporia, Virginia. They pulled into the nearest hotel.

"If you two want to keep driving that's fine with me. We can meet you up there." Jeff looked at Brianna and then back at his boss.

"Well, I'm not really tired yet. I'm still pumped up. If you don't wanna come…"

"I'll keep going with you. Hopefully I can stay awake to keep you awake." So they hopped back into Jeff's car and continued their trip to Trenton. Around 4:30, Brianna started to doze off. She tried everything she could think of to stay awake.

"Brianna don't worry about trying to keep me awake. You've had a long day and I don't mind if you sleep. Besides, I think I'm going to pull off soon." Brianna was going to fight him, be he cut her off.

"Tomorrow night I will probably need you to keep me awake. So get some sleep now." She nodded her head and soon fell asleep. She woke up an hour later when she felt the car slowing down. When she finally opened her eyes they were in front of a Comfort Inn.

"Morning" he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Sorry this isn't the Wilmingtonian, but Matt and Amy got me a room here. Well, Matt and I were sharing, but he decided to sleep in Amy's room. I figured that I should at least sleep a couple hours. We only have 3 hours left, but I am getting tired and I need a break."

"Where are we?" Brianna asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"We are in Washington D.C."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff got out of the car and headed in. When he came back out he parked the car and grabbed their two bags. They headed up to the room in silence. When they opened the door they saw it was only a single room. They looked around in shock.

"Oh shit" was all Jeff could say. "Um, I can't believe they only gave me a single room. What was Matt thinking?"

"Well, probably that it was only going to be you. I don't think he is psychic and he had no idea that I would be here with you."

"Good point, well you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No way Jeff, this is your room and I don't want to put you out. Besides, I think your neck is still…"

"No, I will not let you sleep on the floor. I…"

"This bed is big enough for both of us." Jeff looked at her in shock.

"Brianna…no way. I don't mind sleeping on the floor really."

"Jeff, I trust you. Don't worry, you sleep on that side and I will sleep on this side. And if you are worried about my dad, don't be…we won't tell him. It will be our little secret. It isn't like anything is going to happen. We will be sleeping. And besides, if you sleep on the floor then I am going to sleep on the floor too and no one will be in the bed." Jeff continued looking at her like she was nuts.

"Fine, I'm not going to win this fight. Am I?" Brianna shook her head.

"Okay, you sleep on that side with the sheets and I will sleep on this side with the comforter."

"Good, I'm glad we can be adults about this. I'm going to go brush my teeth."

Jeff watched her walk into the bathroom. How could that girl be so convincing? He was staring at the bathroom door when it opened and Brianna walked out wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants. He hadn't noticed that he was staring until she spoke up.

"What? Do I have my sweats on backwards?" She said looking down at her pants.

"No, you don't…you look great."

"Thanks…I guess." She said looking at him suspiciously. He walked into the bathroom wanting to slam his head against a wall.

"'No, you look great.' What the hell was I thinking? That is my boss' daughter." Jeff sat in the bathroom for 20 minutes. He walked back out praying that Brianna wouldn't remember what he said.

"Well, Bri…"

He walked over to the bed and saw that she had fallen asleep right in the middle. He pulled the comforter off the bed, grabbed a pillow and started getting comfortable on the floor. He laid down and was almost asleep when he heard his name.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" He looked up and saw Brianna looking down at him.

"Um, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So I figured I would just sleep…"

"No, I am awake now so get up here. And I'm sorry I was hogging the bed. I must have fallen asleep waiting for you to get out of the bathroom. I'm usually not that bad."

She slid over and watched as Jeff hesitantly crawled on the bed. She could tell that he was nervous and truthfully she was too. She couldn't believe she had invited Jeff to sleep on the bed with her. They both lay down and fell asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Tuesday Morning

Jeff woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. He crawled out of bed and reached the door by the 3rd knock. He opened the door to find his brother and his brother's girlfriend turning around.

"Matt?" The two stopped and turned around.

"Hey!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hey, guys what do you want? It is only like 9:30" Jeff said trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time did you get here?"

"Um, around 5:30 or so, I think."

"Oh, geez…why did you leave the arena so late?"

"Brianna and I were…" Jeff was interrupted before he could finish his comment.

"Jeff, who's at the door?" Brianna asked sitting up in bed.

"What the hell?" Matt and Amy said in unison.

They headed into the room past a stunned Jeff and saw an even more stunned Brianna. When Brianna saw Matt and Amy walk in she was stunned, but it quickly wore off when she realized that it was Jeff's older brother.

"Um, hi…" was all that came out of her mouth. She finally saw Jeff walk back into the room.

"Matt, Amy, this is Brianna Bischoff. Brianna, this is my older brother Matt and his girlfriend and fellow wrestler Amy Dumas."

"Nice to meet you Matt. Amy and I have already met. Matt, how do you like the WWE so far?"

"It's great…I really enjoy it." Matt said still a little shocked. Brianna shook her head and the four sat in silence.

"Well, um, I think I am going to go take a shower, excuse me." Brianna hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag.

Jeff watched her walk into the bathroom and then went and sat on the bed. He looked at Amy and Matt who were both staring wide-eyed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing Jeff?" Matt asked his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not doing anything. I was sleeping." Matt looked around. "What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for the blankets and pillow on the floor that you were using because I know you and you always need at least a pillow. And Jeff, I don't see them. So, I am going to remind you that that girl is ERIC BISCHOFF'S only daughter." He yelled pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay, first THAT GIRL'S name is Brianna and I know who she is. And second, nothing is going on and nothing will happen. We talked after the match until 11:00. Then Mr. Bischoff, her dad, asked me if it was okay if she rode with me because there wasn't enough room in their car. So, I agreed and then when we got here we saw that there was only one bed. I told her that I would take the floor, but she kept saying that there was no way I was going to sleep on the floor because my neck 'was sore'. I tried to tell her that I would sleep on the floor, but she is very convincing and stubborn. Matt…nothing happened last night. I wouldn't do that to Brianna. She has had a rough week."

"Jeff, I believe that nothing happened, but what if Mr. Bischoff would have knocked on this door instead of me. What do you think he would have thought?" Jeff looked down and then rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, Matt is just looking out for you." Amy finally broke her silence.

"I am a big boy. I can take care of myself, you can stop babying me."

"Jeff, I don't want you to get hurt again. I hated to see you hurting after what happened with Casey."

"Brianna isn't like Casey in a lot of ways. We talked all last night, which is more than Casey and I ever did. Don't worry about me. Now, that you have completely embarrassed me I think you should go." Matt was going to say something, but Amy spoke first.

"You're right Jeff. We're sorry we woke you up. We just wanted to know when you got in and when you were planning on leaving again."

"I haven't talked to Brianna yet. When are you guys leaving?"

"In about an hour, we were planning on hitting the hot tub first."

"Well, you guys have fun. I'll call you when I figure out what time Brianna and I are leaving." Matt nodded and walked out the door. Amy waited and then turned around to talk to Jeff.

"Jeff, be careful and just remember that EVERYONE has secrets. Matt and I don't want you to get hurt." Jeff looked up at Amy as she walked out.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Jeff asked himself.

"What is who talking about?" Jeff turned around to see Brianna standing in the bathroom door in jeans and a sweatshirt. He tried to take his eyes off her, but he couldn't. He liked looking at her, he liked talking to her…hell, he liked her and they had only just met.

"I was just talking to Amy and she said something really weird and I was trying to figure out what it was about." She nodded her head.

"So, what did your brother want?"

"They wanted to know when we were leaving. I figured I would talk to you before I told them. So we have to call them before we leave."

"Oh, I am ready whenever you are."

"Well, I took a shower before you got to my room last night so I am ready to go right now. Matt and Amy were going to go to the hot tub and then would leave in about an hour. So, how about we go get some breakfast and then we can follow them the rest of the way to Trenton."

"Aren't you tired? You only got 4 hours of sleep. I can't let you drive with only that much sleep."

"Do I look tired? I am surprised I slept that much because 4 hours is a lot for me. I usually get 2 or 3." Brianna looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, I will drive the 3 hours to Trenton and then when we get to the hotel I will take a nap."

"Okay, that works for me. Let's go get some breakfast." They stepped into the hall and saw Matt and Amy heading for the hot tub. 

"We are going to go get some food and then we will leave whenever you two do." Jeff said and then walked out of the hotel before Matt or Amy could reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Perkins

"Welcome to Perkins. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waitress asked staring directly at Jeff.

"Yea, can I have a coffee and water?" Jeff replied and then looked at Brianna.

"I'll just have a glass of water." The waitress nodded and walked away without taking her eyes off Jeff.

"How weird is that for you?" Jeff looked at her curiously and then realized when a young boy came up and asked Jeff for his autograph because he had just seen him on RAW the night before. Jeff signed it with a smile and the little boy left.

"Oh, you mean the staring and such?" Brianna nodded her head.

"Well, I guess you get used to it. And I like it every once in a while because it makes me feel like I'm appreciated. It is weird though, I watch TV and see people that I would ask for an autograph or stare and then to have people react the same way. Its nuts, but I would not take anything back." Jeff said smiling.

Brianna chuckled a little. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Jeff spoke up again.

"I'm sorry that Matt and Amy woke you…" Brianna didn't want to hear it.

"Jeff, it's okay. I needed to wake up anyway. I mean who needs sleep? Sleep is definitely overrated."

Jeff was glad that Brianna wasn't mad or embarrassed, but she didn't know anything that Matt or Amy had said. What Amy had said was still running through Jeff's mind. What did she mean when she said _'be careful and just remember that EVERYONE has secrets. Matt and I don't want you to get hurt'_? Jeff was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Brianna scream. He looked across the table and saw the waitress grabbing a rag and handing it to Brianna.

"What happened?" Jeff asked waiting for Brianna to yell at the waitress.

"She accidentally dropped the glass of water. It slipped out of her hand. It's okay, I won't melt." She said to the waitress who was apologizing profusely.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to go to the bathroom and dry off." Brianna said getting out of the booth.

Jeff was amazed at how well Brianna was taking this. She was totally different from Casey. As soon as Brianna had gotten up and walked away the waitress got a big smile on her face and slid in the booth.

"Now that she's finally gone, I'm a big fan of yours. I saw you yesterday on TV and you were amazing." Jeff looked at the woman in front of him in astonishment.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yea, how else was I going to get rid of her?"

"You are working and I am here with someone. You aren't supposed to try and get rid of customers. And besides, yesterday was the first time I wrestled with the WWE."

"I've seen you wrestle before. My brother is a big fan and we went to a couple OMEGA events. We've seen you before and this is amazing to finally meet you. I have been waiting for this day for a long time, but will you marry me?" Jeff looked astonished. He didn't even know what this girl's name was, but apparently she knew him.

"Are you kidding me!"

Jeff had to hold himself back from yelling and laughing at this girl. The waitress just sat there with a big smile on her face.

"I don't even know your name. I can't marry you." Jeff looked up to see Brianna walking back over to them.

"Damn it, I thought it would take her longer. I will be right back. And I want an answer." With that the waitress got up and walked to the back.

"What was that about?" Brianna asked. She had seen the waitress sitting at the table.

"Would you do me a favor?" Brianna shook her head.

"Would you pretend we were going out? That waitress just asked me to marry her." Brianna burst out laughing which caused Jeff to start up too.

"Are you kidding me?" Brianna was practically in tears as was Jeff.

"No, I am not kidding you."

"Yea, I guess I can pretend for a little while. What do I have to do?" Jeff thought for a minute.

"I don't know. I guess we could talk to each other, maybe hold hands. We just need to convince her."

"Is it going to be that easy?" Jeff shrugged and Brianna laughed.

"I have an idea, but you have to go with me on this." Jeff nodded his head.

Brianna stood up and pushed Jeff over and slid next to him in the booth. As soon as Brianna saw the waitress walking over she turned to Jeff and spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"So, I can't believe your brother just barged into your room this morning. I was kind of embarrassed to have your brother seeing us asleep." The waitress looked at Jeff in astonishment.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Brianna got up and walked back to the bathroom trying not to laugh. The waitress took this as an opportunity to talk to Jeff again.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked. Jeff just sat there and with a big smile on his face he shrugged. The girl just sat there staring at Jeff.

"Well, I hope your meal is good. Do you two need anything else?"

"No thank you. And please don't feel embarrassed."

"Well, it is a little late for that isn't it. Can we please keep this to ourselves?" Jeff nodded and the waitress walked into the kitchen. Brianna walked back over to the table and sat down next to Jeff.

"So I suppose we should keep pretending that we are going out shouldn't we?" Jeff asked.

Brianna looked at him and shook her head. They continued sitting next to each other just eating and talking. After they were done they walked out of the restaurant holding hands. Neither one of them realized what they were doing, but it felt right. When they reached the car, Brianna finally realized what was going on and she quickly pulled her hand away. The embarrassment of the situation lingered in her mind the whole 5 minutes back to the hotel. As they entered the parking lot they saw Matt and Amy standing outside the front doors waiting for them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Geez, did you guys eat the entire restaurant?" Matt asked.

"No, we were talking and I guess we lost track of time." Jeff stared at his brother who only smirked. Amy looked at Brianna who was looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you boys go grab the bags and check out? I need to talk to Brianna." Brianna looked up at the sound of her name. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and then walked into the hotel.

"Come on Brianna." Amy said as she pulled Brianna into a walk. The two girls remained silent for a couple seconds before Amy finally spoke up.

"Bri, I have known you for about a year now. What is going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…I'm just a little…" she looked up at Amy who just stared at her. "I don't know what I'm doing Ames."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with everything. I just broke up with my boyfriend of a year 5 days ago. I left Wilmington to go on tour with my dad; I get in a huge fight with him which lands me in Matt and Jeff's locker area where I talked to Jeff for like 3 hours. And then I rode all the way here with him. It is so amazing, but I feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I just don't know if I should be having so much fun and actually falling for someone right after I just broke up with Jack."

"You are falling for someone?" Brianna looked down and shook her head.

"What exactly happened last night?" Amy needed to know the story before she jumped to any more conclusions.

"After my dad and I got in a fight I needed a place that I wouldn't be bothered by everyone and I knew that if I went into anyone else's locker room I wouldn't have been able to handle it. So I ran into a room that sounded empty. After I closed the door and turned around I saw Jeff. I tried leaving, but he did the one thing that most people don't do." Amy looked at her curiously. "He told me not to go and then asked what was wrong."

"That sounds like Jeff."

"I had just met this guy, but I was comfortable enough to tell him what happened. After Matt and Jeff's match I ran over there because I wanted to congratulate them. I know they lost, but they were still amazing. Then, Jeff and I started talking about everything. I talked to him for a couple hours and I felt like I had known him forever. Then, my dad and Sharon didn't have enough room in their car so Jeff said I could ride with him. When we got here there was only a single bed and if Jeff has to wrestle today, I didn't think that it would be very nice if I made him sleep on the floor. I trusted Jeff, which is more than I can say about a lot of guys. Nothing happened last night Amy, I know that is what you guys were yelling at Jeff about. Hotel walls are thin." Amy blushed not realizing that Brianna probably heard every word.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" Brianna shrugged her off.

"Can I tell you something that you have to promise you won't tell anyone?" Amy nodded.

"This morning some waitress was hitting on Jeff and when I came back from drying off…" Amy looked confused.

"The waitress spilled water on me so that she could be alone with Jeff. But when I came back Jeff asked me to pretend we were going out. I agreed because the waitress was kind of creepy. We were sitting next to each other, holding hands, and just talking and it felt so right. Well, we walked out still holding hands and I didn't even realize until we got to the car. I think I'm falling for Jeff and I don't know if I should be…I mean…I just broke up with Jack." Amy smiled at the girl standing next to her.

"Look, I've known Jeff for a little while and he is a great guy. And personally, I think you two are cute together. But it is up to you guys…not up to anyone else. Come on, I see the guys are standing outside. We should head out." They walked over to Matt and Jeff.

"Did you girls have a nice talk?" Matt asked. Both girls nodded.

"All right, let's hit the road then. We will see you two in Trenton." Jeff and Brianna walked over to the car and hopped in. They started driving and neither said too much. After an hour Jeff finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Brianna, did I do something wrong? You haven't said anything since we left Perkins." Brianna felt bad. Jeff hadn't done anything wrong, but she made it look like it was his fault.

"No Jeff, you didn't do anything wrong. You have been awesome this whole trip. I think that I am just having a harder time dealing with this break up than I originally thought. I didn't know I would have such a hard time."

"What do you mean Brianna? What are you having a hard time with?"

"Well, I just broke up with Jack and I am already…nothing…it's nothing."

"Brianna, what is it? You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." Brianna looked at Jeff.

"It's nothing…I just forgot to call my dad before we left. And then I realized that he took my cell phone, so I just got a little upset. It's really nothing…it is actually really stupid." Jeff looked at her skeptically and then shrugged. If she didn't want to tell him than he wasn't going to push her, but he was a little worried.

"If you insist that nothing is wrong, I'm not going to push you."

"Thanks Jeff, that means a lot to me…you have no idea." The silence continued for the rest of the trip to Trenton. Jeff was still nervous and a little scared that he would get in trouble with his boss. They finally arrived at the hotel in Trenton, New Jersey around 3:00 in the afternoon. Amy, Matt, and Jeff still had 2 ½ hours until they needed to be at the arena, so they grabbed the bags and headed to check in.


	10. Chapter 10

Comfort Inn

"Welcome to Trenton, New Jersey. How may I help you?" The clerk at the front desk greeted them. Matt walked up to the counter.

"Hi, we have reservations."

"What's the name?"

"Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas" Matt replied.

"Okay, we have 2 rooms. One is a single room and the other is a double. Is that correct?" Matt turned toward his brother and shook his head. He didn't know where Brianna was staying, but if she stayed with Jeff again he was making sure it was in two different beds.

"Okay, well your rooms are ready, the single room is 416 and the double is 313. Here are your keys. We have a continental breakfast in the morning from 6 to 9:30. The elevator is right around the corner. Enjoy your stay at the Comfort Inn and have fun in Trenton, New Jersey." Matt turned around and grabbed his and Amy's bags and started towards the elevator. Jeff watched Brianna walk up to the counter.

"Excuse me do you know if Eric Bischoff checked in?" The lady started looking through the computer.

"Do you know Mr. Bischoff?"

"Yea, he's my dad." The lady nodded and continued looking.

"He is in room 315, but he left a note asking us to give you a key because he left for the arena already." She handed Brianna a key.

"Thank you very much." Brianna walked over to Jeff who picked up her bag and started towards the elevator. Brianna still hadn't said too much to Jeff since Perkins and he was really starting to get nervous, but he didn't want to push her. When she was ready to talk, she would talk to him.

"Well, I guess we are neighbors." Jeff said as the elevator door closed. Brianna just nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she unlocked the door. She walked in and let the door close behind her. Jeff didn't know what he was doing, but all of a sudden he stuck his foot in the door before it closed on him.

"Brianna, can we talk? You haven't said anything since..."

"Jeff, I told you there's nothing wrong. I am just really tired and I need to call a friend. I already told you that it has nothing to do with you. You need to take a nap anyway, you promised me."

"I know you told me that it has nothing to do with me, but for some reason I am having a hard time believing you. But…whatever, if you don't want to talk to me then all you had to do was say so. Excuse me, I am going to go take a nap…have a fun rest of the summer." With that Jeff walked out of the room and right next door.

He couldn't believe he had just said that to his boss' daughter, but he knew she wasn't talking to him because of something he did (even though he couldn't think of anything). Back in the other room Brianna lay down on the bed and crawled under the covers. She looked around the empty room.

"I'm guessing this is what it is going to be like this whole summer." She started crying.

"God, why am I so stupid? He was just being a friend and I go and blow it all out of proportion." She grabbed her cell phone that she saw sitting on her dad's suitcase and dialed a familiar number and put the speaker phone on.

"Hello"

"Bobby…it's me" Brianna said trying to stop the tears.

"Bri, what's wrong?" Bobby asked concern racking his voice.

"I, um, well yesterday I got in a fight with my dad and I ran into this room. I didn't know there was anybody in there, but there was this guy…"

"Brianna…" there was concern and questioning evident in his voice.

"No, nothing happened like that…trust me. This guy was amazing. He was so nice and sweet. He asked what was wrong and we talked for a while and then he had to go wrestle and after we talked for another couple of hours until my dad said that we were leaving. When my dad realized there wasn't a lot of room in the car for me, he asked this guy if he wouldn't mind me riding with him. The guy said that I could ride with him and so we started following my dad, but my dad got tired somewhere in Virginia so this guy and I kept driving. When we got to D.C. the guy's brother had gotten him a hotel room and so we decided that we were going to sleep a little. When we got to the room there was only a single bed and the guy said that he would take the floor, but I couldn't let him do that because he had just wrestled, he was sore, and he has to wrestle and drive today so I told him I would take the floor. He refused, so I told him that it was either I sleep on the floor or we both sleep in the bed. He didn't like that idea either and he kept telling me that he would take the floor and I told him if he slept on the floor then I would too so he gave in and we both slept in the bed. Well, his brother and his brother's girlfriend woke us up this morning and I think that they think that something happened last night, but nothing happened. And then when we went to Perkins this morning the waitress was hitting on this guy…she asked him to marry her or something and so he asked if I would pretend to be his girlfriend. I said yes because I wanted to help this guy out…"

"BRIANNA!" Bobby yelled snapping her out of her two breath rant.

"What?" she asked finally catching her breath.

"Okay, number one…slow down and catch your breath, number two…you like this guy don't you?" Brianna was silent.

"Brianna, you know me and you can trust me. You like this guy and you are afraid that it is too soon and everything is going to turn out like Gary and/or Jack." Brianna was still silent, but the tears were starting to fall again.

"Bri…you have to answer me or I can't help you."

"Yes" she whispered. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She was scared.

"Bri, I'm sorry for everything that Gary did and everything that Jack tried, but you can't take it out on every guy you meet. You are going to be missing out on getting to know a great guy if you think that all guys are like those two assholes."

"I know I can't let what Gary and Jack did to me affect the rest of my life, but it is hard Bobby. You don't understand."

"Well, help me to understand. What did Jack do to you?" Brianna realized that she had said that Jack did something to her which caused her to panic.

"Jack didn't do anything but push me to have sex with him." She said lying through her teeth. Bobby was silent on the other end. "Bob, say something…"

"You scared me there for a minute. I thought you meant that Jack did something horrible to you, like Gary."

"No, don't worry Bobby. Well, I am really tired, so thank you very much for listening to me. I am probably going to get in trouble for calling you I'm not supposed to use the phone. I'm grounded for a couple weeks. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone before Bobby could respond. She lay back down on the bed and started crying. After about 10 minutes she finally fell asleep.

Jeff's room

Jeff entered the room and sat down on the bed. He couldn't believe he had just said that to Brianna, but he was getting frustrated. She had talked to him the entire day before, but she wouldn't say anything since they left Perkins. Even though he was pissed at her, he couldn't get her off his mind. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard crying coming from the other room. He knew that hotel walls were thin, but he had never heard anyone before.

"_God, why am I so stupid? He was just being a friend and I go and blow it all out of proportion." _ There was silence for a couple minutes, except for the crying that he heard coming from the room. _"Bobby…"_ he knew he shouldn't be listening, but he was really curious as to what she was talking about. He didn't hear too much of what she was saying because he was still fighting himself over the idea of listening or not. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the person Brianna was talking to yell. _"BRIANNA!" _ He finally decided to listen to the rest of the conversation. _"What?"_ she asked. Jeff could tell that she was trying to catch her breath. _"Okay, number one…slow down and catch your breath, number two…you like this guy don't you?" _Jeff could tell that Brianna wasn't going to saying anything._ "Brianna, you know me and you can trust me. You like this guy and you are afraid that it is too soon and everything is going to turn out like Gary and/or Jack." _Jeff couldn't hear anything coming from her room. _"Bri…you have to answer me or I can't help you."_ He was trying to listen to what Brianna was saying but his phone rang when she answered the question. 

"Damn it!" He yelled before answering his phone. "Hello" he said in a mildly nasty tone.

"Jeff, this is Eric."

"Mr. Bischoff…I'm sorry, I was trying to sleep."

"That's all right. Is Brianna there?"

"She is in your room. She wanted to be by herself for a little while."

"All right, um, well I am going to be coming back to the hotel for a little while. So you don't have to bring Brianna to the arena."

"Okay, that's fine." Jeff said trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. He wanted to talk to her and figure things out, but he didn't want to upset her anymore.

"Well, I am going to take a nap so I will see you tonight Mr. Bischoff."

"All right, thanks again Jeff." They both hung up the phone and Jeff lay back down on the bed. He tried to see if he could hear Brianna, but all he heard was soft sobs. He wanted to run into the next room and hold her, but he knew that he was the reason she was in tears. He listened carefully to Brianna in hopes that she would say something. Finally about 10 minutes later he fell asleep to silence.

_Ring, ring _

"What the hell?" Jeff said waking up from a restless sleep. He then realized that his cell phone was ringing. He grabbed the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"What's up your ass?"

"Matt, I'm not in the mood for this. I just woke up and I kind of got in a fight with…" Jeff trailed off which did not go unnoticed by the older Hardy.

"You got in a fight? With who? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Matt, it wasn't a physical fight. It was more of a verbal/emotional fight."

"Who did you get in a fight with?"

"Brianna"

"No, not who you got in a fight about, who did you get in a fight with?" Jeff was silent.

"JEFF HARDY! YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH BRIANNA?" Jeff pulled the phone away from his ear.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU GOT IN A FIGHT WITH THE BOSS' DAUGHTER! ARE YOU STUPID?"

"Matt…it wasn't like that."

"JEFF I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU HAVE DONE SOME STUPID SHIT IN YOUR LIFE, BUT THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST! WE JUST GOT INTO THIS, I DON'T NEED YOU TO SCREW THIS UP FOR ME."

"I have to go…I don't need to take this from you. You don't even know what it was about. I'll see you at the arena."

"JEFF DON'T HANG…" but it was too late, Jeff had already hung up. He couldn't believe that Matt wouldn't listen to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sovereign Bank Arena

Jeff walked into the locker room at the Sovereign Bank Arena. He decided that he would go to the main locker room tonight. He wasn't really in the mood, but he was trying to avoid Matt at all costs. He was really mad at Matt for jumping to the conclusion that he had screwed things up for him and Matt because he got in a little argument with Brianna.

"Hey Jeff, you're here early." Jeff looked up from the book he was reading and saw John Cena approaching him.

"Yea, I was kind of bored and I figured I could work out or just get peace and quiet."

"Yea, I understand. Well, I guess I'll let you be. I'll talk…" Jeff cut in.

"Can I ask you something?" John shook his head.

"Yea, man, you can ask me anything." He paused for a second. "Well, almost anything."

"Okay, um, yesterday Brianna and I were talking a lot. I mean, we talked after my match for a couple hours and then she rode here with me. Well, when we were leaving D.C. this morning she wouldn't talk to me. I don't know what I did. One minute we were at Perkins and she was pretending to be my girlfriend because this waitress was hitting on me and the next she won't even talk to me."

"I don't know what to tell you Jeff."

"That wasn't my question." John looked a little embarrassed, but let Jeff continue.

"Well, when we got here, to the hotel, she was in a weird mood and when I told her we were neighbors at the hotel, she just practically slammed the door in my face. And then I asked her what was wrong and she said that it had nothing to do with me, but it had to have had something to do with me because she was the same way ever since we left Perkins. And then I heard her on the phone with someone and she was crying. I wasn't trying to listen, but the wall was really thin and she had the speaker phone on. I didn't hear too much, but I did hear this guy say something about her being scared that someone is going to turn into Gary or Jack. Do you know what that is about?" John looked at Jeff with wide eyes.

"You didn't hear anything about what happened?" Jeff shook his head. "Look, it really isn't my place to tell you, but I saw her talking to you before your match yesterday and she looked happy."

"Yea, we talked about her dad and her breaking up with her boyfriend." Jeff looked at John.

"Do you like her?" Jeff glanced at the floor and then back up at John before shaking his head.

"Look Jeff, Brianna is like my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Well, obviously something has happened to her. I need to know what it is Cena or I won't be able to avoid whatever it is that made her mad this morning."

John didn't know if he should tell Jeff, but he knew that Brianna needed someone to talk to and Jeff might be that person.

"Okay, I don't know what happened between Jack and Brianna because I kind of told her dad some things that I had promised not to tell him when she was seeing this guy named Gary." Jeff listened intently.

"Well, she met Gary about 3 years ago. He was a wrestling fan and they ran into each other at a meet and greet. They started talking and things progressed. They had been 'seeing' each other for a couple months, well, it was mainly phone conversations and what-not, but they were still 'seeing' each other. Um, Brianna was with her dad for a week during Christmas and the WWE was in New York, which is where Gary lived. Well, Gary invited Brianna over to his house and she hadn't seen him for a while so she agreed. When she got over there, it was just her and Gary because his parents were at a Christmas party. They decided to watch a movie and about half way through Gary leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, but then pulled away to continue watching the movie. Gary, on the other hand, didn't want the kiss to end so he went in for another kiss. This time Brianna moved away and told him to watch the movie. He said that he didn't want to watch the movie, he wanted to have sex. Brianna told him that she didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't really have a reason, except for the fact that she wasn't in the mood. Well, Gary had heard all about Brianna's run in with the law and figured that she was just playing hard to get. Well, he told her he didn't care and she still said no. By then Gary figured out that Brianna was a virgin and he thought she wouldn't do it because she didn't know what she was doing. To make this long story shorter, he raped her." Jeff had been quietly listening with his eyes towards the ground, but when he heard the word 'rape' his head shot up.

"What did you just say? Did you say that Brianna was raped 3 years ago?" John shook his head. "Well, what happened?"

"Um, around midnight, Brianna called my cell phone crying and asking to come pick her up. We all knew that she was at this guy's house for the night because she didn't really get to see him. I figured that they had just broken up, but when she got in my car I could tell it was worse than that. When I tried to give her a hug she kind of shied away from me and that was when I realized that something else had happened in that house. I asked her what was wrong and she asked if she could crash in my room. At this point Randy was out with his girlfriend and they were sharing a room so I had an extra bed, so I said yes. When we got to the room I went into the bathroom to give her some privacy and when I came out she was already sleeping. The next morning I asked her what was wrong and she told me every little detail. I was shocked and pissed as hell. I told her that that kid wouldn't get away with this and she told me that I couldn't tell anyone. She told me that she had been asking for it and it was her fault. For some reason I promised her that I wouldn't tell her dad. But by the middle of the week I couldn't handle it anymore so I told him. They tried to press charges, but it was he said versus she said and he was a big football player in this little town and so guess who they believed. She now wears a ring on her right pinky finger that has the word 'LOVE' in Chinese on the top and the translation underneath to remind herself that she is going to wait until she is married and in love before she will have sex." Jeff was amazed.

He couldn't believe that she had felt comfortable about the night before. She had agreed to sleep in the same bed as a guy after what happened to her.

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yea, she has done a good job of putting that night behind her. The thing that she hasn't been able to put behind her is me telling her dad. She is still mad at me for that one, but I keep telling her it was for her own good." Jeff nodded.

"You did the right thing John. I'm pretty sure she isn't too mad at you, she really does love you like a brother." John smiled.

"Well, I better go get some food before I starve. I'll see you later."

"Bye" Jeff said as John walked away.

"I can't believe it. I need to talk to her." He walked out of the locker room only to run into his brother.

"We need to talk." Matt said without even looking at his brother. Jeff started to protest, but decided to try and explain the situation. Jeff followed Matt into an empty room and watched as Matt shut the door behind them.

"I think you have some explaining to do Jeff." Matt said staring intently at the younger Hardy. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off the floor. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong, but he couldn't get what John had said out of his head.

"JEFF!" Matt yelled bringing Jeff back to reality.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about Matt. It wasn't anything that is going to get you, or us, fired. Brianna wouldn't talk to me and I thought I did something wrong. And so, I kind of tried to push her into telling me and when she wouldn't I kind of blew it out of proportion. I was such a jackass! I don't know what was going through my mind."

"I do." Jeff looked at his brother curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that you like this girl don't you?" Jeff looked at his brother and smiled.

"Yea, I think I do. I mean, Brianna isn't like any other girl that I have ever met. She is beautiful and smart and funny. We were having a great time talking and when we went to Perkins the waitress was hitting on me and so I asked Brianna to do me a favor."

"What do you mean the waitress was hitting on you?"

"She was hitting on me. She spilled some water on Brianna and when Brianna went to go dry off, she sat right down. She asked me to marry her." Matt, who had been looking very serous, cracked a smile and then broke into laughter.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Jeff just looked at him. He couldn't laugh at it anymore. Yes, it was funny, but he had just realized why Brianna wasn't talking to him.

"So what happened after that?"

"Well, when Brianna came back I asked her to do me a favor. I asked her to pretend to be my girlfriend. She said yes and we sat next to each other talking and holding hands. Then when we left, we were still hanging onto each other's hand and right when we got to the car she quickly pulled away and she hasn't said anything since. I didn't know what was wrong, but I finally realized that I had pushed her too far and too fast. Now, if you will excuse me I should go find her and explain…"

"Jeff, we have a meeting in like 10 minutes. You can talk to her after the meeting." Matt said blocking the door so Jeff couldn't get out. Jeff looked at his brother and then nodded his head.

They walked into the conference room where all the other wrestlers were waiting to hear about the night's matches. Jeff tried to concentrate on what Eric was saying, but his mind kept wandering to what he was going to say to Brianna.

"The final match will be Matt and Jeff Hardy verses The Acolytes. Um, Acolytes are going to win this match. Just make sure that it is good. We need the Hardys to become more likeable with the crowd, so make the match start going in favor of the Hardys and then you guys need to turn it back around. I'll let you guys decide how this will work. All right now let's have a good show!" All the guys got up to talk about their upcoming matches and Jeff, Matt, and the Acolytes did the same.

Jeff had a hard time concentrating on what his friends were talking about because he was too anxious for the match to be over so he could talk to Brianna. It was going to be a long night for him and he was hoping that he could get Brianna to talk to him before they left for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric Bischoff's office

Brianna sat on the couch watching the house show on TV. She hadn't really been in the mood to talk to anyone. She had been woken up from her nap by the door to the room opening. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She didn't want to lead Jeff on like she was, but she really had feelings for him and it scared her. When her dad had walked into the room he had noticed that her cell phone wasn't on the suitcase where he had put it and so he grounded her for another week for using it. She had wanted to argue and tell him that she had really needed to use it, but she didn't want to go into details about what had happened. She didn't want to get Jeff in trouble, even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Up next, we have the newest tag team here in the WWE taking on the tag team champs." JR said.

"Have you seen those two kids wrestle? They had an amazing match on RAW and I'm sure that they will have another exciting match today against the Acolytes."

"You are right King! They did have an amazing match at RAW and I think that they will only get better as they go on."

As the two bickered back and forth about who would win the match the Acolytes music hit and they ran down to the ring. The crowd cheered for the tag team champions.

"Making their way to the ring with a combined weight of 538 pounds from Austin, Texas they are your tag team champions. Farrooq and Bradshaw, the Acolytes!" Lillian Garcia announced.

After a couple minutes of the cheering from the crowd, the Acolytes music ended and the Hardy Boys' music started up.

"And the challengers with a combined weight of 432 pounds from Cameron, North Carolina the Hardy Boys." They ran into the ring and started the match. They wasted no time in going after the Acolytes.

As Brianna sat in the office she couldn't help but smile when she saw Jeff run to the ring. She couldn't understand why this guy made her forget everything that was wrong. She kept her eyes glued to the TV even when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey Brianna"

"Hi John, how are you?" Brianna said without looking away.

"Is there something more entertaining than m…" he stopped when he saw the TV.

"Oh, I see never mind. How are they doing?"

"They came out nicely and it looked like they would win for a while, but right now they are kind of getting their asses kicked." They were both silent as the match continued.

In Ring

Matt and Jeff had just run into the ring and started hitting the Acolytes. They figured that was the only way they could catch the Acolytes off guard. They were in the fight for most of the time, but soon the Acolytes started overpowering them. Jeff knew what was going on in the ring, but he still couldn't get Brianna out of his head. He was having the time of his life and the crowd was even starting to cheer for them. Pretty soon the referee told them that they had about 5 minutes left in the match. It was time for the big finish that would put the Hardys in better standing with the fans. As Jeff was thrown out of the ring he landed on his leg wrong. When he stood up he felt a little pressure on his left knee, but he still started climbing back into the ring. Before he could get up he was hit in the back with a lead pipe. The referee was down and the Acolytes didn't think that they could take the Hardys. When he finally got up he tried getting over to Matt, but Farrooq got to him first. Farrooq went over and tagged in Bradshaw. Bradshaw threw Jeff into the ropes and then came the 'Clothesline from Hell'. He saw it coming and ducked just in time. Then he came with a forearm smash to the head and Bradshaw went down. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and went for the Swanton Bomb. With Matt distracting the referee (still trying to argue about the Acolytes using the pipe), Farrooq went over and pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle. As he started falling he tried flipping over, but couldn't get enough push off because of his knee. When he landed, he landed more on his neck than on his back. Bradshaw saw what happened and quickly rolled over to cover Jeff. The referee finally turned around just in time to count. Farrooq ran over to make sure that Matt wouldn't stop the count. As soon as the match was over Matt ran over to Jeff who still hadn't moved from his spot on the mat.

Back in Bischoff's office

Brianna just watched in astonishment as Jeff got brutalized by the Acolytes. He had taken most of the heavy hits and that lead pipe couldn't have felt too good. During the match she realized that she really wanted to talk to Jeff. She knew that he had not deserved the way she treated him, but it was still hard for her. As she watched the match she saw Jeff hadn't really landed the best after he was pushed off the turnbuckle. John had been watching too and noticed the slight gasp that came from Brianna after Jeff hit the mat.

"John! Why isn't he moving? He hasn't moved at all? What is wrong? Why…"

"Brianna, you have to calm down. He is probably fine. It is just part of the match…you'll see."

"I don't care…I need to go out there. I need to make sure he is okay."

"Brianna, please calm down. You can't go out there."

"But what if he is really hurt and…"

"Come on." John said grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To make sure the guy you like is okay. I'm going to prove that it was all part of the match."

They walked over to the curtains and saw Ron and John standing around backstage.

"Hey guys" John said walking up to the guys. They both looked up nervously. John didn't even have to tell Brianna before he saw her start running for the curtain. He ran after and grabbed her before she actually made it to the ramp.

"Brianna, you can't go out there."

"I NEED TO GO OUT THERE! LET ME GO! I NEED TO MAKE SURE HE IS OKAY…" She trailed off.

She tried to fight John off, but he was a lot stronger than she was. After a couple minutes she stopped fighting and just fell to the ground in tears. She just sat in John's arms until she noticed the paramedics coming up the ramp. She jumped up and looked on as the paramedics ran to the ambulance. She turned around and came face to face with Matt and Amy.

"Is he okay? What happened?" She could have continued talking, but Amy grabbed her in a big hug.

"They don't know. He wasn't responding to anything. They are taking him to St. Francis Hospital."

"Go in the ambulance with him."

"WHAT?" Both Amy and Brianna said.

"You heard me. I want you to go with Jeff in the ambulance. He needs you and he needs to know that you are there for him. He wasn't responding to anyone, maybe you can get through to him."

"Matt, I couldn't. You go with him, he is your brother."

"Yea, but he needs to talk to you and you need to talk to him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go, I will see you at the hospital." Brianna ran after the paramedics who were just getting to the ambulance. She went up to the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, only one person in the ambulance."

"She is going to ride in the ambulance." Matt said.

"How is she related?"

"She isn't technically related." He paused looking at Brianna who still had tears rolling down her cheeks. "They are engaged." He responded. Brianna couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she couldn't argue with him.

"All right, let's go." The paramedic grabbed her hand and helped her into the ambulance. She looked back at Matt, who had a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you." She whispered as the doors shut.


	13. Chapter 13

She turned around to see Jeff lying there motionless. She couldn't believe what was happening. She looked on as the paramedics began inserting the IV and various other needles into his arms. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital. Brianna hadn't even realized she had grabbed Jeff's hand. She was still hanging on as they ran into the emergency room. She was stopped by a big nurse.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go back there. You are not authorized." Brianna wanted to argue, but she knew the nurse was right.

Brianna just stood there. She thought she could handle the situation, but it was finally starting to catch up to her. The nurse must have noticed because she took Brianna by the shoulders and lead her to a chair in the waiting room.

"Here, I'll be right back with a cup of coffee." The nurse walked away leaving Brianna alone in the waiting room. A couple minutes later the nurse walked back in and sat next to Brianna.

"Here you go darling. Now, I know this is hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions and I also need you to sign some things." Brianna shook her head. "How are you related to Mr. Hardy?"

"I'm just a…" she paused remembering what Matt said to get the paramedics to let her in the ambulance. "I'm his girlfriend." The nurse nodded.

"Well, they took Mr. Hardy to the ER to find out what is wrong. I have to be getting back to the desk. If you need anything, I will be right over there."

"Um, after Jeff gets out of surgery, will they just put him in any recovery room?"

"I can't say for sure, but that is how it usually works." The nurse replied.

"Is there anyway that I can get him his own recovery room?" The nurse smiled and shook her head.

"Come and sign some papers and I will tell them as soon as the surgery is over." Brianna tried to smile back, but it only turned into a tiny grin.

She walked to the desk and signed the papers. She walked back over to the chair and sat down. She put her head in her hands and started crying. She kept thinking of the last time she had been in a hospital and that time had turned bad for her. Her grandfather had been sick and he had died suddenly. She was shaken from her thoughts by Matt's voice calmly talking to the nurse.

"Matt, I'm over here." Brianna said through choked back tears. Matt and Amy walked over to Brianna.

"How is he?" Matt asked. Brianna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, they haven't said anything. The nurse said that they were taking him into surgery to find out, but I don't know…I am so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Amy asked quizzically.

"This…" Brianna started, but was interrupted by a doctor.

"Excuse me are you Matthew Hardy?" Matt shook his head. "Well, your brother is stable, but I am a little worried because he is still not responding. We did some tests to make sure there is nothing wrong or broken in the neck or back area, but we will not know for about 2 hours. He is in a recovery room right now, but he is still not awake. You can go in if you want." Matt nodded in understanding and the doctor led the 3 to Jeff's room.

"He has his own room, we can't afford this." Matt said looking at the doctor. "How did this happen?" The doctor looked at Matt perplexed.

"Don't worry about it Matt. I am paying for it." Brianna said walking over to the side of the bed.

"You never did finish saying what you were sorry about." Matt pointed out.

"Well, I felt bad for everything that has happened tonight. It is my fault. THIS…" she said pointing at Jeff. "…is my faultIf I hadn't gotten so upset this morning he probably would have been more focused and he would have landed right…"

"No, this is not your fault Brianna. Jeff landed wrong after a fall. It happens to a lot of people. You didn't do anything. He was 100 focused. It could have happened to anyone."

"YEA AMY IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ANYONE, BUT IT HAPPENED TO JEFF AND HE WASN'T 100 FOCUSED AND I WAS THE REASON. YOU JUST SAID IT **COULD** HAVE HAPPENED, BUT IT DID HAPPEN! AND IT WAS MY FAULT…" she burst into tears. She couldn't handle it again. She started to fall to the ground, but Matt was right there to catch her.

"Shhhhh, Brianna, Jeff is going to be fine."

"What if he isn't? What if he doesn't wake up?" Matt pulled her away from him and looked her dead in the eye.

"Don't talk like that. Jeff is going to be fine. He is a fighter, plus there is still some unfinished business that he has to take care of." He looked at her and smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess you will just have to wait until Jeff wakes up and ask him." He helped Brianna up and walked her over to the chair sitting next to the bed. She sat down and just stared into space.


	14. Chapter 14

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes she noticed the sun peaking through the clouds. She looked down at the bed. She saw that he hadn't moved all night. She had been holding Jeff's hand without even realizing. She turned her head when she heard voices at the door.

"He is going to be fine. The doctors think that it is just a big concussion and there is nothing serious." Matt said talking to an elderly gentleman.

"_That must be their dad." _Brianna thought to herself. The next thing she noticed was the door opening and Matt following the guy into the room.

"Oh, Brianna, I didn't know you were awake. Did we wake you up?" Brianna shook her head.

"I would like you to meet someone. Brianna this is our dad Gil. Dad, this is Brianna. Brianna is Eric Bischoff's daughter and a good friend of ours."

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Hardy." Brianna said finally letting go of Jeff's hand to stand up and shake Gilbert Hardy's.

"It is nice to meet you also Brianna. How long have you known my boys?" Gil said letting go of Brianna's hand.

"Since yesterday, um, this is a family thing, so I think I am going to get going." Brianna said starting to walk towards the door.

"That isn't necessary Miss Brianna."

She wanted to say something, but Gil just pushed her back into the chair. He walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled a chair closer to the bed. Nothing was said between the three people in the room. Brianna was having a hard time just sitting there because it meant that she had time to think about everything that had happened over the last week. She started crying. She didn't know exactly why, but she couldn't hold it back.

"Brianna, are you okay?"

"Um, I am so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't even be here, this is a family matter."

She tried to stand up to leave, but she started feeling dizzy. She felt herself falling, but she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

"Brianna!" Matt yelled as he ran over to her, just in time to catch her. "Brianna, are you okay?"

"Yea, I just feel a little dizzy. I don't know why, I'm sorry." She said trying to shake the dizziness off.

"When was the last time you ate or drank anything darlin'?" Gil said in a heavy Southern accent, which reminded her more of Jeff. 

"Yesterday at breakfast, I guess." Gil looked shocked. "I haven't had the appetite to eat. I have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, you need to eat something. Matt, can you go down to the cafeteria and grab a bagel and some water." Matt nodded and walked out of the room.

"Now, darlin' tell me what's bothering you." Brianna looked at him in shock. These Hardy men sure know how to make a person feel special.

"What do you mean Mr. Hardy?"

"You said that this was your fault. I want to know what you did. Did you push Jeff off the turnbuckle? Did you wish this upon him? If you think this is your fault, I want to know why." Wow, did this man have a way of making people talk.

"I didn't push him or wish for him to fall off the turnbuckle, but it was my fault because of things that had happened earlier in the day. Those things were on his mind and he wasn't concentrating on the match like he should have been." Gil was just looked at her expressionless.

"Are you psychic?" This question startled Brianna.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you psychic?" Gil Hardy repeated. Brianna shook her head.

"Then how do you know that Jeff wasn't concentrating on the match. Things like this happen unexpectedly all the time that is why they are called accidents. You had nothing to do with this. Jeff knew what he was doing; he just lost his footing." He looked at Brianna who still had small tears running down her cheeks. "Look, I know my boy. And I know that he is stronger than most people ever think."

"I know Jeff is a strong person, but I still feel awful. I feel like I should have been able to do something. I'm just scared I won't get to tell him how he really makes me feel."

"How does he make you feel?"

"I don't feel stupid or ugly or fat or weird around him. He makes me feel comfortable. He makes me feel like I am worth something and I'm important. He took the time to listen to me and he asked me questions. And then I went and ruined it by overreacting."

"What do you mean overreacting?" Brianna started to talk when Matt walked in the room. He handed her the bagel and water. She started to reach for her money.

"No, this is on me. You are paying for the room, the least I can do is pay for a bagel and water."

"Thank you." She said smiling for the first time since she had been at the hospital.

She slowly started to eat the bagel. It felt weird to actually be eating, but Gil was right, she had needed to eat. The next couple of hours were silent. The only things that could be heard were the machines and the small sniffles from Brianna. She desperately wanted Jeff to wake up, but she was also afraid of what he had to say to her. She was in her own little world when Gil spoke up.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to go to the cafeteria with Matt and Amy. Would you like to join us Miss Bischoff?"

"Please call me Brianna and no thank you Mr. Hardy. I am really not that hungry." She saw the look on the elder Hardy's face.

"That bagel filled me up. Don't worry, I won't starve myself again." Gil smiled and squeezed Brianna's hand before walking out of the room. She turned back towards Jeff, who still wasn't awake.


	15. Chapter 15

"Jeff, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am going to talk anyway." She paused hoping that he would say something. When she got no reply she continued with tears starting to form.

"I am so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that. I feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened. I wasn't mad at you and you had all the right to yell at me like you did. I treated you like crap after you let me ride with you and listened to my problems. I am so sorry."

She couldn't talk anymore, she just broke down. She laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and sobbed. After a couple minutes she felt a hand lightly brushing the hair out of her face. She figured it was Matt or Gil. When she looked up she met the gaze of Jeff Hardy.

"Brianna…" he said softly. She was so happy that he was awake she started to cry.

"Shhh…" he said trying to calm her down.

"I'm going to go tell your dad and brother." She said walking out of the room before Jeff could say anything.

When she spotted Matt, Amy and Gil in the cafeteria she noticed they were not alone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Jeff is one of my wrestlers and I wanted to make sure he was all right. I also came to check on you. Mr. Hardy tells me that you almost passed out because you haven't eaten anything." Eric looked at his daughter.

"Brianna look at me." She looked up with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away when she remembered why she had come down to the cafeteria in the first place.

"Jeff just woke up. There should be a doctor in with him right now." Gil and Matt both looked at Brianna with smiles on their faces. They all got up from the table and walked back to Jeff's room.

"Mr. Hardy, I'm Dr. Lewis. Jeff will be fine and he will be able to be released tomorrow. We just want to make sure that there are no complications. Jeff has a major concussion, but he is fine. I don't really want him driving for a couple of days."

"All right, thank you Dr. Lewis. Can we go in and see him?" The doctor nodded and walked off.

Matt, Amy, Gil, and Eric all started walking in while Brianna stood back. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see John, Randy, Adam, and Jason in the waiting room.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we were all going to be heading out and we thought we see how Jeff was doing."

"Oh, well, he just woke up. The doctor said that he has a major concussion and they want to keep him here overnight. Other than that, I don't know how he is."

"You haven't seen him yet?"

"Well, I was in there when he woke up, but I still feel guilty so I left before he could say anything."

"Brianna, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything."

"Adam, I know I didn't push him or do anything physically but I was in his head. If he would have been more focused on the match than on what had happened between us he wouldn't have lost his footing and he would have been able to land correctly." John was getting frustrated with the girl in front of him. She wasn't the same as she had been a couple years ago. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Brianna look at me!" He felt her flinch slightly. "You have got to stop blaming yourself for this. It was an accident. Things like this happen in this business all the time. You can't blame yourself. When I got hurt did you blame yourself?" Brianna shook her head.

"Come on, let's go in and see Jeff." He led her into Jeff's room where the others were sitting around the bed.

He finally let go of her shoulders, after he made sure she wouldn't fall. He walked over to Jeff. Brianna just stood by the door watching as Jeff talked to the others.

"Hey man, glad you're okay. Don't know what we would do without you. The locker room gets a little boring."

"Thanks Cena." When John moved a little to the left Jeff noticed Brianna standing silently by the door with red-puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.


	16. Chapter 16

"Guys, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind leaving so I can talk to Brianna alone?" All the guys nodded in understanding and started walking out of the room. John was the last one to leave and stopped next to Brianna.

"Talk to him." He said before giving her a little nudge towards Jeff.

"Hey Bri"

"Hi" She said looking down at the ground.

"Brianna, come here." Jeff said patting the bed next to him. Brianna slowly made her way over to the end of the bed and sat down, as far away from Jeff as possible.

"This isn't your fault." He looked at her before continuing. "I know that you think it is…"

"Who told you I thought it was my fault?"

"You did…"

"You heard that?" He shook his head hoping Brianna would say something.

"Bri, I don't want you blaming yourself for an accident. Yes, I was thinking about what happened in the morning, but trust me when I tell you that what happened was an accident that probably would have happened either way. When I was thrown out of the ring, I landed wrong on my knee. So when I was on the turnbuckle I didn't get a good push off, but I still tried to land on my back. It was my own fault and no one else's." Brianna sat in silence still not being able to look up at Jeff.

"Brianna, please look at me." He reached over and tilted her head up to look at him. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand before continuing.

"Bri, please don't cry. I'm fine, everyone is fine. You didn't do anything and I don't want you to blame yourself for anything."

"Jeff, I know that it isn't my fault. I'm just glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would do this summer without you. You have helped me out in more ways than you know. Thank you so much."

"Brianna, I wouldn't say that you wouldn't know what to do. You have other friends on the roster."

"Yea, I know I do, but it was nice talking to you. I haven't felt…" she paused for a second.

"What?"

"Never mind, it was nothing important."

"That's a lie. Brianna, I know this is the reason that we got in a fight yesterday morning, but I need you to talk to me. Please talk to me." Again Brianna said nothing.

"Yesterday after I got into my room I heard you on the phone."

"You did?" He shook his head. "What did you hear?"

"Let me see…" he sat thinking.

"I heard you crying and then I heard you start talking to one of your friends. I didn't hear too much of what was said, but I did hear you say something about it being too soon and things turning out like Gary and Jack." Brianna's eyes shot up. Jeff saw uneasiness in her eyes.

"Please Brianna…" Jeff didn't know what else to say. He hoped that she would talk to him.

"Um, well I already told you about Jack. He just cheated on me and pressured me to have sex." She hoped that was enough for Jeff.

"What about Gary?" He didn't want to tell her he knew because he didn't want to get John in any more trouble with Brianna. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes. She was definitely remembering the night. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Please tell me what happened Brianna. I want to help you and the only way for me to do that is for you to tell me everything."

"I…I have tried for so long to not remember that night." She paused.

"A little over three years ago I met this guy named Gary at a meet and greet in Maine. He was a huge fan of wrestling and so we started talking. We went out that night and I guess you could say we started going out. We didn't really get to see each other a lot, but we talked on the phone. After a couple months WWE was in New York and so we got together that night after the show. We went to his house because my dad would have been sitting in the hotel room and we wanted a little privacy. Well, my dad didn't like him either, so he wasn't too excited about me seeing him. When I got to his house we popped in a movie. I don't even remember the movie anymore that is how much I have blocked this day out. About halfway through the movie Gary leaned in and kissed me. It was really nice, but I just didn't feel like making out. I really wanted to watch the movie, but Gary didn't want to watch anything. He leaned in again, but this time I didn't move in. He thought I was being stupid and childish because I didn't want to have sex with him. I told him that I was a virgin and I didn't want to have sex until I was in love. He didn't take what I said the right way."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I mean that when I told him I was waiting until I was in love he thought I meant that I didn't love him. Well, I didn't love him…I didn't even really know him. I liked him, but that wasn't enough for me. He got mad at me and slapped me. He told me I was a lying slut. Then he…um…" she couldn't continue. She broke down.

Jeff just sat there in shock. It scared him when John told him, but this was even worse. He pulled Brianna in close and was shocked when she didn't back away.

"I'm sorry Brianna. I don't know how any guy could do something like that. I wish I could have done something."

"There is nothing you could have done." Brianna said trying to wipe away the tears that were still falling. Jeff cupped his hands around Brianna's face and wiped away a tear that was falling. Neither said a word, but Brianna knew that everything was going to fine. Jeff started leaning in.

"_What are you doing? She just told you that she was raped and now you want to go and kiss her. Can you be any stupider?"_

Brianna couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be good, then she noticed Jeff start leaning in and then she noticed him back off.

"_What am I doing? I just got out of a relationship, plus I just told this guy my darkest secret. Can this really be happening?"_

Neither were listening to their thoughts and they decided to follow their hearts. Jeff leaned in again and Brianna leaned closer. After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally met. Brianna had never felt anything like this. It was just like a scene from a movie. Time stood still and there was no one in the world except for them. When they broke apart Jeff was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Brianna that was stupid of me. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Jeff it was all right. It was good actually. I didn't stop you. I liked it." She rambled on. "You can stop me anytime." Jeff laughed which made Brianna chuckle.

"Well, what next?" Jeff just shrugged.

"I guess they are releasing me tomorrow. I will probably be leaving for New York right after."

"The doctor said that he didn't want you driving for a couple days though. Will you be going with Matt?" Jeff shook his head. "Jeff you can't drive after a doctor tells you no."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Sorry, I mean, will you come with me? I'll even let you drive." Brianna's grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Yea, I will talk to my dad about it. He should be fine with it, but I am still going to ask. I don't want to get in too much trouble." There was a knock on the door and all the guys walked in.

"Hey man, we gotta head out."

"All right Randy. Thanks for coming." Jeff said shaking Randy's hand.

"Get better so I can spear you off some ladders."

"Yea, I'll hurry and get better now Adam." Jeff replied sarcastically. "That is exactly what I want to happen to me."

"See ya in New York, bro."

"Why do you always try and sound black Jay?"

"Because that's how I roll." Jay said as he shook Jeff's hand.

"Well, I'm outta here too I guess." John said walking over to Brianna. "What are you smiling about?"

"What?" Brianna asked trying to figure out what John had said.

"I asked you what you are smiling about, but you don't have to answer that. Am I going to see you in New York?"

"Of course you will. You might even have to have eat lunch with me."

"It's a date. Take care of him, Bri." He said giving Brianna a hug and shaking Jeff's hand at the same time. The four guys left leaving the Hardys, Eric, Amy, and Brianna.

"Brianna, Sharon and I are going to be leaving also."

"Can I ride to New York with Jeff? He said that I could even drive his car because he isn't supposed to drive for a couple days." Eric laughed.

"Of course you can sweetie. That is, if the rest of these guys aren't sick of you yet."

"Real funny dad, thanks. I love you." She said giving him a hug.

"I love you too sweetheart. Jeff, take care of yourself. We want you back in the ring as soon as you feel up to it."

"I will thank you Mr. Bischoff."

"I'll see you all in New York." He walked out after kissing Brianna on the forehead.

"Well, we should be letting you get some rest there Jeffrey." Gilbert Hardy said. They all started walking out. Jeff grabbed Brianna's hand before she got too far.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

"I don't know if they will let me."

"Am I the sick one here?" Brianna shook her head. "Well, then I want you to stay here. You can help me get better." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"I would love to stay here with you." She sat back down on the bed and leaned against Jeff. She felt him wince in pain a little and then shot back up. "I am so sorry Jeff. Are you okay?"

"Yea, my ribs are just a little sore. Why don't you try sitting on the other side. Those don't seem to hurt." Brianna moved to the other side of the bed and leaned back carefully. When he didn't flinch she snuggled in closer and leaned her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. He didn't want to lose her. A couple minutes later he noticed Brianna had fallen asleep. He tried to sleep, but his mind kept wandering back to Brianna. She had told him what was wrong, but he still felt there was something else she was holding back.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning

Brianna woke up the next morning to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked directly into Jeff's eyes.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning" Brianna said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Um, it is 8:00. Are you okay to drive now? Because we should probably get going, Matt and Amy have already left."

"Yea, I'm ready. Let's get you out of here." They walked to Jeff's car and threw the bags in the back. Brianna got in the drivers seat while Jeff hopped in the passenger side. "All right, here we go." Brianna put the car in drive and headed to Buffalo. They talked about everything they could think of on the way there. They stopped a couple times on the way so that Jeff could get out and stretch. Brianna didn't want him to get too stiff, but being in a car would not help no matter how often they stopped. About 7 hours later, they finally arrived at the Buffalo Convention Center. As they walked through the arena, Brianna finally noticed that Jeff had grabbed her hand. As they walked down the hall, everyone they saw stopped and asked Jeff how he was feeling. They finally made it to her dad's office. When they opened the door all the lights were off. Brianna had just talked to her dad, but he wasn't in his office. She was going to walk out of the room, but Jeff had let go of her hand and walked into the office.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" There was no reply.

"Jeff?" When there was no reply she walked further into the room. Before she could walk out of the room the lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!" Brianna couldn't believe what was happening.

"What is this?"

"This is a welcome to the road surprise party." John said walking up to her. "Welcome back to the road." The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent just hanging out backstage with all the wrestlers. When the show was about to start all the wrestlers went their separate ways. Jeff and Brianna went into the cafeteria and just hung out with anyone that was around. By the time the show was over, Brianna was pretty tired and ready to go to the hotel. Jeff and Brianna walked over to the car and drove to the hotel.

"So, are you staying with your dad tonight?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't thought about it. I'm kind of nervous to have you stay alone tonight. I just don't want anything to happen to you, especially after what just happened. I'm a little nervous that you won't…"

"I am feeling really good right now, but if you want to make sure that I'm all right I won't mind you staying in the same room as me." Jeff said with a big smile on his face.

"Well, my dad won't mind. I'll just leave him a message."

"Brianna! I don't want you to get in trouble and I certainly don't want to get in trouble with your father."

"You won't get in trouble. I will tell him where I am and just tell him that I won't leave you alone after what happened. And you aren't going to win this argument either."

"I know I won't, but it is still kind of fun to argue with you."

"Haha, you are so funny! Maybe I won't stay with you now." Brianna started walking out of the room, but was stopped when Jeff grabbed her from behind.

"You aren't going anywhere little girl." He spun her around and began tickling her.

"Jeff! Stop it! Oh my gosh! Quit tickling me! Jeff Hardy, stop it now!" She tried pushing him off her, but he was too strong. He finally stopped tickling her. She sat up on the bed trying to catch her breath.

"Still going to leave?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?"

"I think that you need a little more reason to stay." He pulled her up and kissed her. Brianna pulled back in complete shock, but it wasn't a bad shock.

"Well, I guess that is a pretty good reason to stay. Let me call my dad and tell him though. I don't want him to worry about me." Brianna got off the bed and walked to the desk. Jeff sat back and watched her. He couldn't help but stare at her. How could this girl be so captivating? Brianna hung up the phone and turned around. She saw Jeff staring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked breaking Jeff from the trance he was in.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how much I like you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed. She snuggled in close to him and grabbed the remote. Jeff held on to her as if she would vanish if he let go. He fell asleep listening to Brianna's slow and steady breathing. He couldn't believe the girl he was holding on to. She was the best thing that could happen to him right now and he didn't want to let her go.


	18. Chapter 18

2 months later

Jeff was sitting in the dressing room with a couple of the other superstars waiting for Brianna to get out of her dad's office. Eric had asked to see her when they got to the arena in Colorado, but Jeff didn't know what it was about. As Jeff was talking to Jay, a man ran into the room.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Jay asked looking suspiciously at the man.

"Do you know a Brianna Bischoff?"

"Yea, we know Brianna. Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You're Jack?" Jay asked looking at Jeff to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Jack shook his head. "Well, Brianna isn't in here and if she was she wouldn't want to see you.

"Yea, whatever, who the hell are you?"

"Well, I'm Jason Reso and this is Jeff Hardy and Shane Helms."

"I need to talk to my girlfriend."

"Well she isn't your girlfriend anymore." Jeff said finally breaking his silence. Jack started to say something when another man walked in the room.

"Who in the hell are you?" Shane asked.

"My name is Greg and I need to talk to Brianna Bischoff."

"Well, like we told this guy, Brianna isn't here right now. And do you mean Greg as in her mother's boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I mean her mother's boyfriend. And I really need to talk to her. It is important." Brianna walked into the room a couple minutes later.

"Jeff, who are you…" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Greg and Jack standing in front of her. Jeff noticed the scared look in her eyes and walked past both Jack and Greg to get over to Brianna. He took her hand and led her over to the other guys.

"What did your dad want?" Brianna just sat there in silence. She couldn't even remember what her dad had told her. "Brianna?"

"Bri? Are you okay?" Jay asked looking confused and a little nervous. He remembered what happened with Gary and Brianna was acting the same way.

"Brianna" Jeff grabbed her arm. She pulled it away quicker than he had ever seen. He was even more confused now.

"I'm sorry Jeff, you scared me. I was just spacing out." She barely got the words out. She was still staring at the ground.

"Brianna…" Jack began.

"No, you need to get out! Brianna obviously doesn't want to talk to you." Jay said. He wasn't about to take no for an answer. These 2 guys were causing some sort of problem for Brianna and he didn't want anything to come between her and Jeff again. Neither Jack nor Greg said anything. They just walked out of the room.

"What's wrong Brianna?" Shane asked.

"Um, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something that I have to do. I think I'm going to go. I have some things that I need to do." Jeff grabbed her hand before she walked out.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brianna smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me, Jeff." She walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria. Jeff started going after her, but Jay grabbed his arm.

"Just let her go man. She needs her space, you know that. That girl is strong and there is nothing going to break her."

"I know, but it was just something in her eyes that scares me. I don't want to lose her."

"I understand, but you aren't going to lose her. Brianna loves you so much. She'll be fine, you just gotta trust her." Jeff nodded and went and sat on the couch.

Cafeteria

Brianna couldn't believe Jack and Greg were standing in the dressing room in Colorado. She hadn't seen either in almost 3 months and she wasn't too excited to see them now. She was a little worried, the bruises that they had left were finally gone and she didn't want anymore. She had no idea what they wanted, but it couldn't be good if they were both here.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Brianna froze. She recognized the voice and it scared the shit out of her. She tried to move, but her feet wouldn't move. She didn't get very far when Jack pulled her back.

"Ouch! Jack let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" Tears began filling her eyes. She couldn't believe he was doing this. It had been such a long time since he had touched her and it was starting to scare her. He brought his hand back and slapped her across the face. Before she even had time to think a hand came across her mouth.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't make a sound." Greg's face came into vision and Brianna got even more scared. They both smelled like alcohol and she could tell they were a little drunk. Jack began dragging her out of the cafeteria into a back hallway. Brianna knew she had to make some kind of noise in hopes of someone coming to help her, but Jack's hand was covering her mouth so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Ouch, you little slut" he pulled his hand away from her mouth for a second. Brianna took the opportunity.

"Help…" she was stopped by a forceful blow from Greg.

"Shut up!" He screamed in her face. Everything was blurry, but Brianna knew she had to do something. She reached into her sweatshirt pocket with her free arm and grabbed her cell phone. She hit speed dial 1 and prayed that Jeff would be able to understand what was going on. She knew that they wouldn't be able to hear him, but she was hoping that he would hear everything that was going on. Everything was finally coming back into vision for Brianna, but she could tell her face was red.

"Please, leave me alone!" Brianna said trying to choke back the tears. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"What the hell do you mean you didn't do anything? Are you serious? Your mother told me that you just up and left without telling her where you were going! Jack told me that you broke up with him for no good reason!"

"That's not true!" Brianna had never talked back to Greg. He was one of the few people that truly scared her, but she had done nothing wrong and she was not going to get blamed for any of the things he mentioned.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me! Mom did know where I was going, but you probably had her so doped up that she doesn't remember. And I broke up with Jack because he is a jerk and he kept pushing me to have sex with him after I told him no. If I hadn't put a stop to it, he probably would have raped me." She got slapped again, but this time it was Jack's turn. Jack didn't stop with a slap though. He was pissed and he wanted her to know it. He kept hitting her until she fell to the ground and then he started kicking. Brianna didn't know how much longer she could take this. She tried to drown everything out, but nothing seemed to work. It had never worked, but she always tried. After what seemed like an eternity the kicking and hitting stopped. She felt herself being lifted up, but she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was. She started sobbing.

"Shh, Bri, it's okay. Everything's okay. They won't hurt you anymore, I promise." She recognized Jeff's voice and buried her head in his chest. She was so happy that he had found her. She knew she was safe now, but she was getting really tired. She knew she shouldn't sleep, but every part of her body was tired.

Jeff knew she had passed out when he felt her body go limp. He ran to his car and headed for the hospital.

Hospital (the next day)

Brianna slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room. She tried to sit up, but she was so sore. She let out a small groan.

"Brianna…"

"Jeff" Brianna was so happy to hear his voice. She turned her head and saw him sitting next to her on a chair. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I haven't. I was too worried about you to sleep. Now I know how you felt 2 months ago." He chuckled a little and then grew serious. "I was so scared when I picked up my phone. I didn't know what to do. Jay and Shane had to hold me back so we could call security and everything. I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't been there. I knew I should have gone with you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't let you go by yourself."

"Jeff, don't blame yourself. If you had come then they might have hurt you too."

"They did hurt me Bri. They hurt you, which means they hurt me. Is that what you were scared about when you saw them?" Brianna looked at Jeff. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She shook her head. "What happened?"

"Why do you think I wear long-sleeved shirts and jeans? It isn't because I was always cold. I was always trying to cover the bruises. When Greg or Mom got angry, they would hit me. Mom was never really bad, but Greg has broken a bone or two. No one ever believed me because I couldn't prove it. I have been in trouble in the past, so it is kind of hard to get anyone to believe you."

"What about Jack?" Jeff squeezed her hand and didn't let go. He wanted to make sure she knew he was there for her.

"Well, he always tried pressuring me to have sex with him, but I always turned him down. One night he was a little drunk and he asked again. And I told him no, but he wasn't very happy. He didn't rape me, but he did smack me. That was the only time, but I always knew not to get him upset when he was drunk. I probably deserved everything that I got, so I just stopped trying."

"You don't deserve anything like that. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met. Don't ever think that you deserve less than the best from everyone. You won't have to worry about those two ever again. They won't be bothering you."

"And neither will your mother." Brianna and Jeff both looked towards the door.

"Daddy…" she trailed off. Eric walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. You don't have to go back there. You are 18 years old. You are an adult and you get to make your own decisions."

"I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back." She started crying.

"Don't worry; you don't have to go back there. You are going to stay with me. I'm pretty sure we can find some work for you to do with the WWE."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Brianna Rose." He stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to find out when I can get you out of here. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He left the room leaving Jeff and Brianna alone again. Brianna moved over and Jeff climbed onto the bed next to her. She leaned her head against his chest and felt as safe as she ever had. She knew that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. A couple minutes later Eric walked back into the room. He smiled when he saw Brianna and Jeff. He knew that his daughter was in good hands.

"Well, the doctor said that you are good to go as soon as I sign these papers, but they did say you should take it easy. No running around the arena like you usually do."

"Dad, I don't run around the arena anymore, unless Jeff is chasing me." Jeff blushed a little.

"I'll take it easy on you for a little while." She playfully hit him in the stomach. "Hey, if I have to be nice to you, you can't hit me anymore."

"Fine, we have a truce for a week. Does that work for you?" Brianna nodded and smiled. They sealed the truce with a little kiss.

"All right kiddo, let's get you out of here." Eric went and signed the papers. The nurse brought in a wheelchair.

"Here you go Miss Bischoff." Brianna looked at Jeff.

"I can walk out of here mysel…"

"There is no way you are walking out of here. The doctors told you to take it easy and you are going to take it easy." Jeff said. There was no arguing with him and Brianna knew it, she could tell by the tone of his voice.

"Fine, I'll take the ride to the car."

"Thank you that is all I ask for." Jeff smiled and began pushing the wheelchair out of the room. When Brianna got in the car she looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe the damage that Jack and Greg had done. Jeff noticed her looking in the mirror.

"You look amazing Brianna!"

"How can you say that? Look at me, I look disgusting."

"I can say that because I love you."

"What did you say?" Jeff couldn't believe he had said it either.

"I um, I said…" he paused. "I said that I love you."

"You do?"

"Yea, I've loved you from the first time we talked."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Brianna looked down and then looked back up into Jeff's eyes.

"I love you too. I have never felt this way about anyone." Brianna leaned over and kissed Jeff. She couldn't believe how much in love she was, but there was no denying it. There were so many things that were happening in her life, but she knew that Jeff would be there to help her through everything.


End file.
